Lily's Big Change
by Kaitylyn Potter
Summary: After Lily experiences a trauma she changes and decides to give James a shot. Takes place in the their seventh year of Hogwarts.
1. Life is Short

A/N: This is about Lily and James trails to become a couple I have decided that rather than the normal James changes for Lily that this one will be about how Lily changed for herself after she experiences a difficult trauma. Anyways as I am sure all authors ask for please review and give me your insight on what you like. This story is rated M mostly for language at this point but I may add in adult situations as well later in the story. I will try to update once a week but I cannot make any promises because I am a college student and a lot of times I get unexpected homework assignments. Anyways I hope you like it.

Lily's Big Change

Chapter 1: Life is Short

Today was August 1st, and Lily Evans would be returning for her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as the Head Girl, a goal she had worked her whole school career to achieve now seemed like a waste of time. Before this summer Lily would have been jumping at the thought of maybe being the Head Girl this year but that was before she learned that life was short and you had to live every day like it was your last because it could very well be. Two days into this summer Lily decided to visit her best friend Alice Prewett, who was a blonde round-faced pure-blood witch, after Lily and her older sister Petunia got into one of their infamous fights and Lily ended up spending the night with her best friend while Petunia went out with her horrid fiancé, Vernon. The next day when she came home considerably calmed down she saw that she no longer had a home and upon further investigation she found that her mother and father had burned in the fire that took her home. Lily decided in that moment that if her careful parents could not live long lives, then what was the point of being careful. Since that moment she became slightly erratic and irresponsible going to muggle parties and pubs and sometimes fucking unknown men just to have a little fun. But today she will go back to school but she will also make sure everyone knows that she has changed, hell she may even give in to Potter's advances after all she has been wondering how good of a fuck he would be, even if he is a bit irritatingly erratic but now so was she and to help his mission he is extremely hot.

So as Lily got into her new favorite outfits, a fringed black suede mini-skirt, a black tube-top and black platform leather boots. Lily is a beautiful woman with pixie-styled auburn hair, almond shaped emerald eyes, and she is skinny in stature with full curves and ample breast the outfit hugged her body like a lover or a good friend. Her eyes stood out more once she put some brown mascara, brown eyeliner, and chocolate and emerald colored eye shadow, she also had a red lipstick on that made her lips look so full and sexy. She put on the necklace, that Potter had given her for her birthday, a simple chain with a small heart that rested just between her breasts. The necklace finished the ensemble and she was very sexy, if she did say so herself.

Lily then went to her trunk and shrunk it so that she could carry it easier, she grabbed her beautiful black cat whom she had named Spooky, Lily had been very unoriginal at eleven she thought it would be very ironic to have a black cat now that she was officially a witch, and she packed the poor creature into its carrier to take to Spooky with Lily to Hogwarts. Lily grabbed the carrier and her purse, which had her shrunk trunk inside, and Lily apparated across the street from King's Cross. Lily entered platform 9 and ¾ and took her trunk out of her purse and Lily resized her trunk and put it with the rest of the trunks, then Lily went to find her best friend.

"Lily, is that you? Why are you dressed so slutty?" sneered a voice that sounds just as greasy as the speaker's hair. It was Severus Snape Lily's ex-best friend he had shoulder length greasy black hair and black eyes, he was on scrawny side, he was wearing old baggy worn clothes which made him look like he was even more unhealthily scrawny.

"Snape, what did you just fucking call me? You have no fucking right to judge me, you gave up that damn right the second you decided to call me a fucking mudblood but let me guess you just like to judge people and I am one of your favorites because by judging me it makes you feel better about your useless and sad excuse for a life. Now if you excuse me douche bag I need to go find my real best friend the one who wouldn't ditch me because of my birth." Lily replied curtly and then turned and continued to look for Alice.

"Excuse me; I was just wondering if you could direct me to the beautiful and shy Lily Evans?" asked James Potter, who came from a well-off pureblood family he had well-kept short yet very messy looking black hair and gorgeous hazel eyes, his body was very toned from playing quidditch, he was the captain and the best chaser on the Gryffindor team, and like always he worn new clothes that fit him like they were made specifically for him and know him they probably were.

Lily turned smiling, she seemed to have been so lost in thought that she walked right passed him, and replied, "Well, Potter I am sure there is a shy Lily Evans somewhere maybe but this Lily Evans is far from shy, in fact she enjoys the attention."

"Lily? Well you sure as hell look different." James replied looking taken aback.

"Is that such a bad thing hot stuff," at these words James' mouth almost dropped to the floor. "It would seem that you like my new found confidence."

"Um, Lily I-I just assumed that you were Head Girl and I wanted to know what our plan for the um prefects meeting was because I got um selected as Head Boy. I personally think that Dumbledore has finally lost it to think that I am ready for such a responsibility right Lily." James said laughing.

"Oh I am the Head Girl and I guess that means we will now be sharing a dorm together this year oh this will be fun. We will be the most fun heads Hogwarts has ever seen, that is unless you are trying to pull one of your famous pranks?" Lily replied. She was standing right in front of him now and he couldn't deny that he loved the shy bookworm Lily Evans but there was definitely something so much sexier about the confident and more risqué Lily Evans especially when she is dressed like that.

Before he could stop himself he blurted out, "Will you please go out with me Lily? You are just so undeniably beautiful and sexy and it would be an honor for me to be able to take you on a date if, it were ok with you?"

He looked so scared that she would reject him once again that she couldn't even pretend to consider anything other than, "Yes, I'll go out with you James. After all life is short there is no reason to waste the little amount of time we have and you only live once"


	2. James' Big Shock

A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't posted in a while but I graduated from the community college I was going to so I had finals, I had my birthday, and I moved up to the university that I will be going to so I had to pack all my stuff, move, figure out where I am going to move in to, and getting my apartment all set, so I have not had time to write lately. I will try to update more often but no promises and I am so sorry that this chapter is so short this just seemed like a good place to end the chapter and I plan on writing the next chapter after I finish posting this chapter and now that I am done boring you with all of my business here is Chapter 2 of "Lily's Big Change". Please read and review.

Disclaimer: Trust me I am not Queen JK if I was I would be living in a mansion instead of a one bedroom apartment and I would not need to be going to school full-time.

* * *

Lily's Big Change

Chapter 2: James' Big Shock

* * *

_Previously on Lily's Big Change:_

_He looked so scared that she would reject him once again that she couldn't even pretend to consider anything other than, "Yes, I'll go out with you James. After all life is short there is no reason to waste the little amount of time we have and you only live once"_

James stood with his mouth practically on the ground because he could not have heard Lily right here she was looking damn sexy, even sexier than usual his pants began to tighten in certain areas and he hoped to god Lily couldn't tell. James expected the usual turndown from Lily that it took him a while to register that she had agreed and then it took him even longer once he did register what Lily said to speak because no one could bring him down from Cloud Nine. Just as James was about to reply with when they would meet for their date he heard the one and only Sirius Black, James' best friend and brother as well a major pig and an attention seeker.

"Did I just hear Lily Evan's right and damn girl you are looking fine! Evan's you should wear miniskirts all of the time because those legs are damn sexy. Are you sure you don't want to find a private area with me?" Sirius stated very loudly as a way to draw attention to himself as always, Sirius had one of his trademark smirks on his face.

"Sirius, how can I say this delicately? You are a fucking pig that I wouldn't let touch me with a ten foot pole" replied Lily.

Sirius looked like Lily had just slapped him but composed himself quickly and said "Well, it is a good thing my 'pole' is bigger than ten feet, isn't it?"

James saw that Lily's hand inched towards where her wand was stored and decided that he should probably intervene before someone (Sirius) got seriously hurt, "You wish Sirius, and I'm sorry Lily we have been trying to teach him manners but he just isn't getting the hang of it, because it is very hard to teach an old dog new tricks. Although Sirius does have a point Lily, 'you are looking damn fine' and 'those legs are damn sexy' not that I am trying to offend you. By the way Lily when and where would you like to go on our date?"

Lily smiled and leaned towards James and said, "What about his offer does that apply to you instead? I wouldn't mind finding a private area for just the two of us, right now."


	3. The First Cut is the Deepest

A/N: Look like I promised I updated quicker this time, than last time. And if you are still reading this story at this time I love you, you are awesome. I meant to say this in the last chapter but a huge thank you to everyone who has started following the story and me as well as favorited the story and me you have no clue how happy it makes me every time I look in my email and see a message telling me someone has favorited or followed something I wrote. I also meant to thank my amazing fiancée for being my beta reader. And I am so sorry that it is another short chapter I am just trying to get back into the feel of writing. Alright now all I have to say is please read and review I don't care if you leave a really mean and rude review it will help me grow as a writer ok thanks.

Disclaimer: If you have gotten this far and think I am Queen JK then you are awesome and I love you!

* * *

Lily's Big Change

Chapter 3: The First Cut is the Deepest

* * *

_Previously on Lily's Big Change:_

_Lily smiled and leaned towards James and said, "What about his offer does that apply to you instead? I wouldn't mind finding a private area for just the two of us, right now."_

Lily knew she was messing with James Potter's head but truth be told she really wouldn't mind going to a private area with him. James is a major hottie and she wanted to know how well he was in bed. Plus if it put the class slut (Sirius Black) in check, it was even more of a bonus.

"So what do you say James?" Lily asked deciding it is best to be blunt.

"Um, Lily, are you alright? Maybe we should, um, take you to the prefect's compartment and let you rest before the meeting and if you really need me, to I can, um, run the prefect's meeting by myself until you feel well enough to help out" James said looking worried for Lily's safety, almost like he truly believed that Lily must have lost her mind.

"I'm fine honestly James. I have just changed, I have decided that no matter what you do life is short and why shouldn't I try to enjoy it while I still can. But why don't we go setup for the prefect's meeting we can discuss our date and how we will want to be seen as Heads" Lily said, realizing that everyone at Hogwarts doesn't know about her major change or what had happened to make her change and she will have to explain herself a lot but she wasn't sure if she could tell everyone about what happened.

* * *

As Lily stood there and thought of that fateful day she remembered giving her best friend, Alice, a hug farewell, promising to visit often and then apparating back home. When Lily opened her eyes after apparating, she saw her childhood home was nothing more than a pile of smoldering ashes. Lily being the courageous Gryffindor that she was went running towards the fire hoping beyond hope that maybe just maybe her parents had decided to go out for the night before the fire had started. As Lily searched the wreckage just to make sure no one had been home, tears streaming down her face, she heard someone approaching and she hoped that the person would not try to convince her to wait for the proper authorities to deal with the situation but it turned out worse than she could have imagined it was Petunia, the one person she had hoped to avoid.

"WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT DID YOU DO, FREAK? WERE MOTHER AND FATHER HERE WHEN THIS HAPPENED? DID YOU KILL THEM, YOU FREAK? HOW DARE YOU EVEN ACT LIKE YOU CARE ABOUT ANY ONE OTHER THAN YOURSELF? WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST HAVE KILLED YOURSELF AND SAVED ALL OF US NORMAL PEOPLE THE HASSLE OF HAVING TO PUT UP WITH YOUR IRRAGULARITY AND PERTENDING IT DOESN'T FRIGHTEN EVERYONE, YOU FREAK?" Petunia yelled at me once, she had taken in the sight in front of her. Each word felling like a knife through Lily's already shattered heart, and just as Lily felt like she could handle no more she found the worst thing possible the charred remains of her mother's left hand wearing her wedding ring holding on to Lily's father's right hand. With Lily's life shattering, she apparated to the Leaky Cauldron where she got wasted and rented a room for the remainder of the summer.

* * *

Lily grabbed James' hand and walked to the prefect's compartment deciding that she was going to forget the only way she knew how by the end of the day. Whether James liked it or not he was going to help her forget and she knew that he would like it because she knew exactly what all men wanted.


	4. James' Summer Shock

A/N: Hey everyone so today I thought of the best place to write this story are you ready for this writing at the pool while sunbathing I know genius right haha. Sorry I am in a goofy mood I think maybe the sun fried my brain. Thank you to everyone who has added the story to their favorites and their following list. A huge thank you to pirate-princess1 for being my first review I am glad you like the story so far and I hope that this update was soon enough for you. Another huge thank you to my fiancée again for being my beta reader I can't wait to read your story that you have started writing. Please read and review it would mean so much to me I don't care what you write even if it is about hair care actually truth be told I love taking care of my hair haha.

Disclaimer: Must I continue having to remind you as well as myself that I am not Queen JK?

* * *

Lily's Big Change

Chapter 4: James' Summer Shock

* * *

_Previously On Lily's Big Change:_

_Lily grabbed James' hand and walked to the prefect's compartment deciding that she was going to forget the only way she knew how by the end of the day. Whether James liked it or not he was going to help her forget and she knew that he would like it because she knew exactly what all men wanted._

James knew that something had changed in Lily, she was no longer sweet and innocent suddenly she was feisty and it seemed like she was as dirty-minded as Sirius. As they set up for the prefects meeting, Lily told James a little about her summer not much just that something had happened that made her have to go and get almost all new everything and move into the Leaky Cauldron. When James found out he told Lily, "You should have told me or you should have gone to my house, my parents love to help others just ask Sirius."

Lily blushed at this and said, "I didn't want to put the hassle of having to put up with my irregularities on anyone."

James was more confused by what Lily said than anything but he didn't say anything when he noticed that Lily's eyes were sparkling from unshed tears. James didn't ever want to see his angel Lily sad so he decided to tell Lily of his summer shock … finding out he was head boy.

* * *

"So Sirius and I had snuck out the night before," James started his story, "because we wanted to go to a muggle pub in London near the Leaky Cauldron."

"Wait, which pub?" Lily interrupted.

"Um, it's really not important." James knew it was the pub Lily had been in that night, "Any ways so we got home really late and I swear my mother knows when I sneak out because I'd be damned if it wasn't 6 a.m. when she decided to wake me up the next morning. She had woken us up just because we had gotten our book list from Hogwarts and Sirius and I had to get up because she wanted to go to Diagon Alley before it got too crowded for the day. So Sirius and I got ready quickly then went downstairs for breakfast and sitting in front of each of our plates of bacon and eggs were our book list. So my mother comes in as we are just sitting down and says, 'You, two, still haven't opened your booklist yet. How am I to know how much you are going to cost me if I don't know which books you need? Well are you waiting for an invitation go on and open them.' She is kind of interesting so we open them up and mine has two letters in it, two badges, and the book list so I hand my mother my book list and start reading the first letter it say, 'Dear Mr. J. Potter, I am pleased to inform you that you have been selected as the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain again this year. You will find your new badge has been included with your booklist and this letter. I hope that Gryffindor can count on you to make sure the team does well in the competition for Quidditch cup this year. Good luck Professor M. McGonagall' and well that was expected so I didn't even really care but then I picked up the other letter and read, 'Dear Mr. J. Potter, I am pleased to inform you that you were chosen as Head Boy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. As Head Boy you will organize Prefects meetings, any school activities, and any other activities professors or other employees of the school ask you to organize with the Head Girl. As Head boy you will share a dorm with the Head Girl and you will be allowed to give detentions. Your will find your new Head Boy badge has been included with your booklist and this letter. Please do not abuse your new found freedom and abilities congratulations. Good Luck, Professor A. Dumbledore.' Now this was a huge surprise and I kept re-reading this letter pretty sure that it was a joke by Sirius and Remus but when I asked both of them they were just as shocked as I was. Although, I don't think I've ever seen my parents that proud of me. Truthfully I think Sirius got jealous of how proud my parents were of me."

After that Lily seemed to be a lot happier but James had a feeling that she would try to sleep with him after the prefects meeting, so he would just have to sneak out with Remus.

* * *

The Prefects meeting went reasonably easy and fast, when Lily saw Remus they talked about their summers he seemed to know about what had happened to make her change but James knew that Remus would not betray Lily's trust by telling anyone. After the meeting James slipped out of the compartment with Remus before Lily could see but James knew that he would have to see her at their new dorm tonight.


	5. The Head's Dorm

A/N: I went for a swim to cool off so my brain is kind of back to normal at least normal for my standards. By the way today there is really nice weather hence the writing by the pool with a glass of lemonade, doesn't that sound like the perfect way to spend a sunny summer day? Like always a huge thank you to everyone who has added the story or me to their favorite and follow lists I love the emails I get that tell me about someone is following or favorite my story or me. A huge thank you to pirate-princess1 for reviewing I am so glad that you are enjoying the story. Another huge thank you to my fiancée for putting up with having to beta my story I appreciate it and I love you. Please read and review because who doesn't like to get someone else's critique on their story?

Disclaimer: I am not Queen JK I am sorry to both you as well myself for that sad little fact.

* * *

Lily's Big Change

Chapter 5: The Head's Dorm

* * *

_Previously on Lily's Big Change:_

_ The Prefects meeting went reasonably easy and fast, when Lily saw Remus they talked about their summers he seemed to know about what had happened to make her change but James knew that Remus would not betray Lily's trust by telling anyone. After the meeting James slipped out of the compartment with Remus before Lily could see but James knew that he would have to see her at their new dorm tonight._

Later on that night after James and Lily had shown the first year Gryffindors to the common room and dorm, they went to their new dorm. When they walked into their new dorm, Lily was so shocked she could finally understand why she had tried for so many years to be the Head Girl this place was so much better than the room she'd been staying in at the Leaky Cauldron first off there was a huge fireplace with a huge fluffy couches in front of it, all around the room there were bookcases filled completely with books, there was a huge table with enough room for 26 people to sit comfortably (Lily assumed that this would be for the prefects meeting), and then there were two doors that lead out of the living room probably to their separate bedrooms. The room was color coordinated to be crimson and gold seeing as both of the heads were from Gryffindor house. Lily decided to check the door on her right to see whose room it was, it just happened to be Lily's room.

Lily's room was comprised of a king-sized four-poster bed that was crimson and gold, a huge mirror, a large dresser, as well as Lily's trunk, and a total of the three doors leading from the room. One of the doors was the one she had just entered through, so Lily decided to check what was behind the door on her right, which ended up being a huge walk-in closet almost big enough to fit another bed in, deciding to unpack later Lily went to the last door in the room which lead to a bathroom that had two showers, a bath that was practically a pool, then there was the toilet, a large vanity with two sinks, and on the opposite side of the room was another door. When Lily went to the other door she opened it to find James changing out of his robes, "Well, that is a very nice view I am so glad that I got to see it."

"Lily, I am so happy you are liking the view, but um do you mind?" James said blushing.

"No, not at all, please, continue if you would like, I could help?" Lily said walking ever closer towards James, until her body was pressed against James' body and then she reached up on the her tips of her toes and started kissing James with as much passion as she could put into a kiss while at the same time trying to coax James to lay down so she could finish disrobing him and start to disrobe herself so that she could reach her means of sleeping with him to forget the only way she knew how. The kiss was much more passionate than Lily had intended and she found that she really enjoyed making out with James but James was pulling away for some odd reason.

"Look Lily I really, really like you but I don't want to do anything that could possibly ruin our chances to be with each other. Trust me that this is hard to say because making out with you is the best thing I have ever experienced but I am not willing to do more" James spoke very rushed.

"You know what, James, I was willing to give you a date but all I expected in return was a little fun tonight but you couldn't oblige so I guess I can't oblige to go on that date any more, sorry." Lily yelled embarrassed at the thought of how she just thrown herself at James Potter and he turned her down.

Lily turned to leave the room before the tears started but just before she left the room James said, "I am so sorry that, that is how you feel Lily I will not ask for another date, until you tell me that it is ok. I really do care about you whether you know it or not so please don't completely shut me out." As Lily left James' room the tears started flowing down her face she ended up crying herself to sleep that night and to make the matter worse she didn't even get to forget her problems.


	6. The Marauder's Planning

A/N: I am sorry but I can't say how often I will be writing over the next month or so. I had a friend pass away so I had to come home for the funeral and then my cousins are coming to visit and then school will start so I will be busy but I will try to write often. Thank you to everyone who has read the story so far I hope you are enjoying it. Thank you to pirate-princess1 for reviewing I am so glad you are enjoying it so far and I felt so bad for Lily at that point but I think after this chapter you will understand why James turned her down and why it was right for him to in his mind at least. Thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed the story as well as myself. Thank you to my fiancée for being my beta. I had to write this chapter on paper and then type it because I have been staying at my grandmother's house and forgot my laptop at my parent's house so I spent the day with my grandma writing when inspiration would hit me. Anyways since I am not too sure if anyone reads these author notes all I have left to say is please read and review.

Disclaimer: I wish!

* * *

Lily's Big Change

Chapter 6: The Marauder's Planning

* * *

_Previously on Lily's Big Change:_

_ Lily turned to leave the room before the tears started but just before she left the room James said, "I am so sorry that, that is how you feel Lily I will not ask for another date, until you tell me that it is ok. I really do care about you whether you know it or not so please don't completely shut me out." As Lily left James' room the tears started flowing down her face she ended up crying herself to sleep that night and to make the matter worse she didn't even get to forget her problems._

James stood in his room staring at the spot where Lily had been, before she left, and he realized that the sound he heard was Lily sobbing. James hated himself for the simple fact that he had contributed to making Lily cry. When Lily had finally fallen asleep, James sat in his room trying to think of a way to make it up to Lily but he could tell that whatever had happened to Lily had shaken Lily to her core. That night James planned a major surprise to get Lily to forgive James, brighten her mood, and maybe, just maybe, if he was extremely lucky, convince Lily to go out with James.

* * *

"James, mate it is the first the first morning back to Hogwarts and instead of letting us sleep in, because by some miracle it is a Saturday. You wake us up at the crack of dawn because you need to win over Lily Evans even though she agreed to go out with you. Or did you forget about that?" Sirius raged quietly so he wouldn't wake up Frank Longbottom, another seventh year Gryffindor.

"Yeah about that, last night, after we retired to our dorm, she went into her bedroom to check it out while I went to my bedroom and checked out the bathroom which led to Lily's bedroom but I went back into my bedroom and checked out my closet, it was large but nothing better than my parent's house and I wanted to change out of my robes, so I grabbed my night clothes and went into my bedroom to get ready for bed. Anyways I had my top half undressed and was getting ready to take my pants off when Lily spoke from behind me and we kind of, ah, flirted a bit and before I knew it she was making out with me while trying to push me on to the bed where I am sure she would try to sleep with me. So I, um, told her, 'Look Lily I really, really like you but I don't want to do anything that could possibly ruin our chances to be with each other. Trust me that this is hard to say because making out with you is the best thing I have ever experienced but I am not willing to do more' and she told me to forget about our date and she went to leave the room crying and I told her that I wouldn't ask her out again unless she told me to and I asked her to not shut me out completely. For most of the night, I heard sobbing and it tore my heart out and I decided I needed to cheer her up and convince her to talk to me again" James stated gloomily.

James really felt bad about how things went down last night. He probably should have told Lily that he was a virgin and was worried that if he slept with her, he might do something wrong and end up not satisfying Lily properly. James was worried that Lily would refuse to date James if he performed poorly but he guessed that didn't matter because even though he didn't do anything Lily was still refusing to date James because he didn't sleep with Lily.

"Wow, so a beautiful and sexy women, that you have talked about non-stop for the past six years, wanted to fuck your brains out and instead of stripping her down to literally nothing, you turn her down and then you wake us up at this god awful hour to have us help you get said women happy and you back into her good graces" Sirius said, solemnly shaking his head.

"Look Sirius, you know that I haven't completed that particular deed yet because I am afraid that if I cannot please Lily, she might just laugh in my face when I ask her for another date and we both know that I would love nothing more than to strip her down to nothing and fuck her brains as well as my brains out but what if I don't succeed. I am sorry for interrupting your much needed beauty sleep but I need help." James pleaded to Sirius.

"Now Sirius," Remus realizing that a major uproar was about to occur stepped in and decided to handle it himself, "James is right. Look, Lily had a rough summer, she needs to be cheered up and try to think of it this way if Lily is talking to James he will not pout and who doesn't want that? No offense meant James."

"He's right, you know, Padfoot" Peter piped up.

"Of course, I know, he is right, Wormtail, Moony is always right. I think he prides himself in always being right just like the object of Prong's obsession." Sirius replied curtly.

"Anyways, what do you think of the plan? Will it work? Are you guys in?" James asked worried he would have to pull this surprise off by himself.

"Of course, we're in. We better get started if we are to surprise Evans." Sirius said excitedly, as he got dressed and headed for the seventh year Gryffindor dorm's door.


	7. The First Quest

A/N: I am now back home from my trip to visit my family so I can write more often now that I'm back. Sorry it was a hard trip for me but it is over now and I am back to you guys. A thank you to everyone who has favorited or followed the story or myself I absolutely love when I get an email from fanfiction telling me someone likes my story. Thank you my amazing fiancée as always for being my beta. Thank you to pirate-princess1 I'm glad you are enjoying it and thank you for your support. Thank you to Annie2000 I'm glad you are enjoying the story so much. I promise that I will continue with this story after school has started back up but I can tell you that I am probably going to very busy so it is going to be hard to write on a regular schedule. Anyways please read and review I absolutely love getting emails telling me that someone has left me a review.

Disclaimer: Please don't depress me more by reminding me that I am in fact not Queen JK as much as I would love to be.

* * *

Lily's Big Change

Chapter 7: The First Quest

* * *

_Previously on Lily's Big Change_

_ "Of course, we're in. We better get started if we are to surprise Evans." Sirius said excitedly, as he got dressed and headed for the seventh year Gryffindor dorm's door._

Lily was able to sleep in and when she woke up she felt refreshed but she realized that maybe she was just a little too hard on James the night before and wished that she could take everything she said back and that maybe just maybe James would forgive her. So she got out of bed and went into the adjoining bathroom where she quickly showered and then pulled on a pair of tight jeans and a tank top. Realizing that there was nothing more to keep her from talking to James, Lily opened her bedroom door and in the Head's living room there was rose petals leading from her door to the coffee table so she followed the rose petals and saw that there was a role of parchment on the table with her name on it so she decided to open it and inside it said:

Dear Lily Flower,

Good morning, Love. I hope you slept well once you fell asleep.

I have a quest for you if you are brave enough to take it on, of course.

If you are still reading then here is the first stage of the quest you must find

A lily and give it to Professor Dumbledore

Who will give you the next note telling you what the next quest is.

Oh and I hope you like the roses that lead you to this note

It is a petal for every day that I have loved you for a total of 1000 petals.

Good luck My Flower

Love Always, James

Lily loved scavenger hunts and that is exactly what this seemed like it was but her big question was how did James get Professor Dumbledore to agree to this silly game. Although Professor Dumbledore always seemed to enjoy James' antics and no one could deny that this was typical James. Lily was thinking and figured that she might as well go find a lily for Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid probably had one growing in his garden.

Lily wrote quickly on the same parchment saying, "it is on Potter make sure I don't get bored xoxo Lily" and left it unfurled on the coffee table. Then she left quickly to head down to Hagrid's hut.

Just as Lily had expected there was lilies in Hagrid's garden but Lily decided that it would be rude to just pick one of Hagrid's flowers and not ask if it was ok and not even say hello to Hagrid. So Lily went and knocked on Hagrid's door, when Hagrid answered he was positively glowing.

"Lily 'ow are yeh? 'Ow was yer summer? I hope that sister of yer wasn' too much trouble?" he said really excitedly.

"Oh, um I'm ok I guess. It was the worse summer and I only saw my sister for the first two days. But I just came by because James gave me a quest it seems like a scavenger hunt and I was hoping that maybe I could get a lily from your garden it is the first thing that I have to get before I can find out my next step." Lily said hoping that Hagrid wouldn't try to find more out about her summer.

"O' course Lily, and come by and visit later then, ok?" Hagrid replied.

"Thank you so much Hagrid and of course." Lily said running over to the lilies and finding the prettiest and picking it then she ran back up to Hogwarts to go find Professor Dumbledore. She looked at her watched and saw that it was five minutes till noon so maybe he would be at lunch in the Great Hall. Plus that way she could get some food because she was starving from missing breakfast. As Lily entered the hall she saw that Professor Dumbledore was indeed eating his lunch and she ran up to him.

"Aw, Ms. Evans it is always a pleasure to see you, did you enjoy the Head's Dorm and I was so saddened to hear of your loss it always hurts to lose ones loved ones." Professor Dumbledore whispered solemnly to make sure no one would hear other than Lily herself and maybe Professor McGonagall but McGonagall wouldn't say anything about it but Lily still looked down embarrassed by the fact that Professor Dumbledore knew.

"The Head's dorm is gorgeous and spacious, please don't mention anything to anyone about my loss, and I brought you this lily as a part of James' quest," Lily said giggling to herself.

"Aw, yes I heard all about this little quest and thank you for the lily Ms. Evans it is quite beautiful and here is the letter that James asked me to give to you once you gave me the lily." Professor Dumbledore said as we exchanged the flower and the letter,

"Thank you so much, Professor." Lily said as she turned to go to the Gryffindor table with the parchment held tightly in her hand.

Dear Lily Flower,

So I see that you gave Professor Dumbledore his lily.

Did you know that lilies are his favorite flower?

Funny enough they are mine too.

Anyways so your next quest is to

Talk to Sirius about your summer.

By the way, Lily if you did anything X-rated

He will make sure to embarrass the hell out of you.

Sorry but that's just the way he is.

Once you tell him he will give you a present

Then you will proceed to give the present to

Professor McGonagall.

Love Always, James

After Lily read the note she crumpled it up and thrust it into her pocket. She suddenly was no longer hungry and very upset, who would have thought that would be a good idea, of course, she couldn't blame James, and James didn't know that Lily had a really hard summer. But just then James walked in and Lily ran over to him with her hands on her hips.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING WITH THIS QUEST YOU CAN GO TO HELL AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD TELL SIRIUS BLACK ABOUT MY SUMMER?" Lily screamed at James as he looked confused and scared.

"I'm sorry Lily but I don't know what is so bad about telling someone about your summer and Sirius is my best mates so figured that it would be ok if you told him." James said quietly.

"Did you tell Remus about this quest? He would have told you to do another quest using Sirius!" Lily asked.

"No, I didn't tell him about this quest I figured that it would be ok because I didn't know that anyone would know what happened during your summer. I can change who gives you the present to give to Professor McGonagall if you wouldn't mind but it can't be someone who already knows." James said feeling like an idiot.

"Fine, I will tell Sirius but he can't tell anyone else ok you have to make sure that he understands that ok." Lily said very seriously.


End file.
